Classic Battlefield Modding Wikia
Welcome to the Classic Battlefield Modding Wikia This is a collection of tutorials collected from years of modding Classic Battlefield games. If you anything is missing and your can contribute feel free. Classic Battlefield Modding tutorials - BF2, BF2142, BF1942, BF Vietnam BF42 and BFV Modding Tutorial Index [[BF2 FAQ|'BF2 FAQ']] [[BF2 - BF2142 AI Tutorials|'BF2 - BF2142 AI Tutorials']] [https://bftech.ubegaming.co.uk/Main_Page BF2 Wikia] ---- BF2 EA Mod Tutorials * Tutorial 1 - Creating a Basic Terrain * Tutorial 2 - Creating a Basic Level * Tutorial 3 - Custom Mod Setup * Tutorial 4 - Building the Bunker in 3dsmax * ''Tutorial 4 - Building the Bunker in Maya'' * Tutorial 5 - Importing the Bunker * Tutorial 6 - Building the Car in 3dsMax * ''Tutorial 6 - Building the Car with Maya'' * Tutorial 7 - Import / Export the Car * Tutorial 8 - Create New Team * Tutorial 9 - Create New kits * Understanding Heightmaps and how to paint them in Photoshop ' ' General Modding * Intro to Modding * Understanding Spawn point settings * Understanding Control Point Options * How to create a Menumap * Stair Gradients *Understanding the BF2 Map Selection List *Change Billboards for BF2142 *How to Change BF2 Flags *BF2412 Weather *How to Make Custom Loadscreen Background for 2142 * Changing Ticket Counts * Adding Sounds to an Object * How to modify the BF2 Flash Menu system * The Problem of displaying the teams used in the Map selection screen * Mounting Custom Content in a Map * Add Control points to vehicles * Make Objects Destructable * Hand Packing under/over Grown Atlas * Porting objects to other Mods * Console Script Grammar Guide ---- BF2 Editor These tutorials are provided with the BF2 Editor in the Help folder. Some appear to be incomplete. The tutorial, Create a Destroyable Object, has been translated from Swedish to English. * BF2 Editor User Guide * Level Workshop * Vehicle Workshop * BF2 Editor Objects * BF2 Editor Object Commands * Create a Destroyable Object * Command Descriptions Weapons * Weapon Settings * DISTANCE WEAPON SOUNDS * How to Clone a Weapon * Editing Existing 1p Animations * Standard Weapon Kit reference * How to create weapon icons for bf2 * BF2 adding tracer to a weapon * How to make weapon animations play faster in BF2 * Gmax - Exporting a weapon (Missing Images) * Modeling a Pistol (External Video Tutorial - Excellent tutorial, even if it is for another game) * Understanding Hierarchies * Porting P4F Weapons to BF2 * Get that New Weapon in Game * Fixing 1P Camera-Clipping Weapon Problems Hand Weapon Kits *Tutorial 9 - Create New kits (EA Mod Coordinator) *BF2 - BF2142 Kits Tutorial *Create custom pickup kits *Standard Weapon Kit reference 3d Modeling Note: 3dsMax 9 was the last version with Battlefield 2 plugin support. 3dsMax 9 has known graphic issues with Windows 10. *Comparison of 3dmodeling tools for Battlefield Modding *Using the 3ds max BF2 Tools (images missing) *Tutorial 4 - Building the Bunker in 3dsmax *Tutorial 5 - Importing the Bunker *Tutorial 6 - Building the Car in 3dsMax *Tutorial 7 - Import / Export the Car * Tutorial 8 - Create New Team * BF2 Textures (Project Reality LInk) * Understanding Static Meshes * Creating a Simple Structure (Project Reality Link) * How to Create an Occlusion Mesh (Project Reality Link) * Create Static Mesh Overview (FH2 Forums Link) *Bf2 Tools Setup For 3ds Max *BF2 Cull and LOD explained *Understanding Hierarchies *3dsMax Navmesh Import *3dsMax Navmesh Export *BF2 3dsMax Unit Setup *Create Static Mesh Overview (WIP - Needs editing and images) *Editing the Soldiers Kit - SkinnedMesh (WIP - needs editing and images) *Creating a long multi part bridge *How to export a BF2 Soldier by Beex (missing images) *Understanding Meshes *Beginner Guide for Skinning Vehicles *How to export a plane to BF2 *Modeling And Unwrapping A Tank Track *How to create Collision Meshes *Collison mesh Export Trick *Build a Long Wooden Bridge *The Problem of updating Battlefield modeling Plug-ins *Making and Exporting Overgrowth *Creating Your First BF2 Static *Working with Muli-Object Materials (by Rhino - PR external link) *Exporting a Tank (external link by mschoeldgen) ---- Texturing *Texture Atlas for Beginners *Making an Alpha Channel *BF2 Texturing: Skinning the Daimler Dingo *BF2 Texture System Explained *How To Create Camos For Existing Bf2 Weapons *BF2 Texture Tutorial * BF2 Advanced Texture Tutorial *DDS BF2 Format explained (external Link) *Texturing a Pistol (Excellent video tutorial, even if it is for another game) *Texturing a Staticmesh (external link) ---- Mapping * Tutorial 1 - Creating a Basic Terrain * Tutorial 2 - Creating a Basic Level * Creating your First Map * Beginner Guide to Map Creation (WIP - adding missing images) * Map Creation Checklist * BF2 Editor Tips * Mapping Tips and Tricks * Creating a Basic Terrain * Dark Water Fix * Understanding Heightmaps and how to paint them in Photoshop * Create bf2 heightmaps with Geocontrol * Create BF Heightmap with Bryce * Road making by Jones (missing Images) * Easy Under-Overgrowth * Recreating Map Editor Files * Map Layers * BF2 Triggers * How to manually fix Ambient Objects * Create a perfect sky * BF2HMT Tutorial * Alternate Gameplay Setup * Enable 3rd Person view in the Editor (external link) * Envmaps Tutorial (Missing Images) * How To Make Beautifull Maps With Geocontrol 2 And Microdem Lightmapping *Lightmapping with 3ds Max *BF2 Advanced Lightmap Tutorial *Complete Lighmapping Guide by Rhino (external Link) *Lightmap Unwraping (For the Unreal engine, but has a lot of useful info) Maya Modeling Note: Maya 6 was the last version with Battlefield 2 plugin support built into the BF2 editor, which was only supported on Windows XP. All Maya tutorials were written for Maya 6. 3ds Max is much more popular and still works on Win 7/8. * Tutorial 4 - Building the Bunker in Maya * Maya Navigation Tips * Exporting the Navmesh with Maya * Maya Object Tutorial * ''Tutorial 6 - Building the Car with Maya'' Python * BF2 Python Overview * BF2 Python Event Reference * BF2 Object Reference * BF2 Python Debugging * BF2 Python Scripts (external Link) * Python: Plotting positions on a BF2 map (external Link) Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Battlefield 2 modding Category:BF2 AI Tutorials